Birthday Blues
by JasZ1991
Summary: He found out she was upset because no one said happy birthday to her. He would make fun of her and call her a brat like his older brother would. Or think that she was jealous that all the attention went to the soon to be newlyweds


_**So here's an AU One-shot I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina glares at everyone at the family gathering. All they've been going on and on about is the threat named Esther Mikaelson, aka Marcel's mother-in-law to be. Releasing a sigh she gets up and walks out. Rebekah and Marcel's wedding is around the corner. Which has made Mama Mikaelson attempt to derail the wedding.

She's happy her big brother found love. But today marks her eighteenth birthday. No one seemed to remember, her big day…. Not even Josh! Frowning she shivers thanks to the gentle breeze that dances by her. Scanning the yard of Marcel's new home.

Davina can't help but feel left out… This was her new family. Her brothers and partners… they are all moving on without her. They promised to always be there to protect and love her. Yet they forgot her birthday due to their honeymoon bliss.

It's when she sees a sleek car pulling up and in the driver's seat is none other than Kol bloody Mikaelson. Her frown deepens until he comes to a stop and rolls down the window. The humor in his blue eyes shines brightly.

"What are you doing out here love?" His deep British accent warms her.

"What do you think?" she retorts.

"Avoiding the madness?" He replies coolly while scanning her face.

"I just needed to get away."

"Anything I can help you with, darling?"

Pondering for a few moments she turns her gaze to Kol who leans over the arm rest. Sure she's found him irritating but he never failed to be there when she needed him. It's like he can sense when she needs a pick me up. Biting her lower lip she smiles at him.

"Maybe you can… I need to get away from here."

"Don't just stand there, darling." Kol smiles at her as she opens the car and hops in.

Davina quickly puts on her seat belt and watches Kol round the fountain. Speeding out of the gates, she watches the lights dance pass them. Kol would steal glances from the corner of his eye to see the frown on her pretty face.

"Have you eaten yet?" Kol questions as he glances at her.

"No," Davina numbly replies.

Kol nods and decides to take her to his favorite restaurant. Pulling into the park lot and placing the car in park. He turns it off and dashes out to open the door for Davina. Staring at him stupidly, Davina allows him to help her out. Blinking at him she questions all the things happening right now.

Walking into the restaurant, Kol is greeted by the hostess and the two are shown to a seat. Davina glances at the menu; her eyes widen in shock at the price. Kol tells her to ignore the price that it's on him tonight. Guilt fills her as she watches him flip the menu pages. At the end Kol orders for both of them seeing that Davina was being stubborn on what she wanted.

"What has you so upset, darling?" Kol questions as he takes a sip of his water.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbles while avoiding eye contact.

If he finds out she's upset because no one said happy birthday to her. He would make fun of her and call her a brat like his older brother would. Or think that she was jealous that all the attention went to the soon to be newlyweds. Toying with her fork Davina looks up to see Kol looking at her.

"What?"

"Here's your food." Their waitress appears and slips their dishes onto the table.

The two eat in silence as they finish Kol pays much to Davina's protests. She pouts and stares out the window as they wait for the receipt. Kol can see there is sadness in her gaze when she stares out the window. Once they have the receipt they go out to the car.

"Do you want to go home now?" Kol questions to earn a no.

Kol drives around with the girl in tow until they stop by a jazz club. Parking and paying to enter, Davina is amazed by the band and aura of the place. Kol beams at the expression on the girl's face. Kol has her dancing with him in no time. Twirling her around in his arms and having her closer makes his heart race.

Davina is starting to enjoy herself when a fight breaks out. Yet tonight with Kol it's becoming her favorite birthday. Not that he needs to know that. But at least he's giving her the time of day on today of all days.

They dash out the club when the police arrive. The two giggling hand in hand as the rain starts to hit the ground. They stop near a bakery where Kol gets them a small cake. Sitting in the car they eat the cake with large cups coffee to help drown it.

Time seemed to slip past them because it's now the next day. As Kol drives her home after a few other adventures involving the park and the rest of the cake. Davina sighs as she looks at the house. Kol once again opens the door and sees the sadness reappear in her eyes.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Did the night really have to end?" She replies.

"We can relive moments like that, love. You just have to trust me." He offers her a smile.

"Yeah right." She scoffs.

"I have something for you, Davina." Kol reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small box. Handing it to her, he watches her eye the box. He leans against his car as she opens it.

Davina's eyes widen seeing a sliver bracelet and necklace. The necklace has a moon charm on it. Engraved in it says 'we dream together under the same stars and moon.' Her heart pounds against her chest. She's never received such a gift from anyone.

"Thank you, Kol" Looking up at him she smiles at him.

"You need to smile more often, love, it suits you better." Kol looks down at her.

"Help me put it on?" she pulls out the necklace.

Pushing away from the car Kol takes the necklace from her and brushes her hair to the side to put the sliver chain on her fair skin. The small hairs tickle against his hand. Kol has never felt like this with any other. He can hear Davina's breath hitch as he lets his hand rest against her neck.

"Happy Birthday, Love." He whispers into her ear. Pulling them away, she turns around again with a bigger smile with tears in her eyes. He leans down to kiss her.

As their lips meet, Davina feels a spark hit her. Pulling back Kol looks down at her waiting to get his ass kicked. But a smile appears on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes tell him he's not in trouble. Just as he's about to say something, she jumps into his arms and brings him down for another kiss. Kol smiles while his lips dance against her's.

"What the hell is going on!" the two jerk way from one another to spy Marcel at the door way with Rebekah and Josh.

"Nothing mate… Just kissing me girl." Kol smirks up at Marcel.

"Dee, please tell me you aren't dating the insane Mikaelson brother."

"He seems to be sane to me. And if I'm dating him it's my problem now isn't it." Davina retorts she can feel Kol's gaze on her and a large hand on her arm.

"Dee…."

"Kol, I'm feeling a bit peckish. Why don't we go get some cake and coffee?" Davina smiles up at him as beams up.

"Don't get into the car with him, Dee. He's going to Corrupt you!" Marcel cries from the door way.

Rebekah rolls her eyes as she smiles at Kol who opens the door for Davina and dashes to his side of the door. Only for it to be locked out because Davina closed it. She can see her giggling at Kol who tries to get her to open the door. Marcel is having a fit and demanding her to get into the house. Rebekah shakes her head at the madness.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I want to dedicate this to my beloved friend: Setthingsinmotion! Happy Birthday Darling! -JasZ**_


End file.
